


Useful Accessories

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [54]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, M/M, Piercings, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is very fond of a certain piece of jewellery his lover has.





	Useful Accessories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moreissuesthanvogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvogue/gifts), [Anny_Franny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Franny/gifts).



> So, moreissuesthanvogue did an **adorably awesome** drawing of Loki which is [here](http://lesbiananthonyedwardstark.tumblr.com/post/176478325576/space-is-gay-you-cant-convince-me-otherwise-4) and then when  Anny_Franny pointed out the belly-button piercing, my little brain ran away with me.
> 
> So, in celebration of moreissuesthanvogue finishing the drawing, I'm posting it tonight! I hope you all like :) ~~I have no idea what to tag this, seriously??~~
> 
> moreissuesthanvogue drew this with Agent of Asgard Loki in mind, I wrote it with modern/mortal!Loki in mind, but it can be unspecified :)

Loki can’t help smirking as his shirt hikes up and his lover immediately moves down his body. 

Tony’s lips brush over his ribs then down his stomach, pushing the shirt up further and lazily painting him with affection.

Loki tries not to squirm, his breath catching as Tony finally reaches his bellybutton. There is the brief flick of a tongue before teeth lightly catch and gently tug on the piercing.

The feeling instantly sends lust jolting through him and his dark eyes find Tony’s.

It had been a spur of the moment decision a few months ago and Loki had never regretted it. A gold bar with an emerald stud, Tony had immediately adored it. He _also_ adored wrapping lips, tongue and teeth over it in a parody of what his mouth could do if he only went _lower_.

Only wanting to encourage that, Loki put his hand in Tony’s hair and lightly coaxed him to go further _down_.

Tony let go of the piercing but only to kiss the skin just above Loki's jeans. He then flicked his tongue over skin and Loki gave an impatient groan.

“I was thinking,” Tony murmured, his tongue darting out to slowly brush over the piercing in a teasing display.

“I hope it involves _opening my pants_ ,” Loki grumbled.

“I was _thinking_ ,” Tony continued, undaunted, his hands coming up and slipping under Loki’s shirt. His fingers found Loki’s nipples and lightly began to circle them, making Loki twitch into the touch. “Maybe you should get something else pierced.” He pinched one of Loki’s nipples. “These, for example.” Loki’s eyes had fallen from Tony’s but he snapped his gaze to him at that. Tony was smirking. “Little rings I could flick my tongue around and _pull_.”

Loki let out a breathy sound of agreement, already imagining the feeling. “ _Yes_.”

Tony grinned, his fingers circling Loki’s nipples again, playing with the sensitive buds for a few moments more. He followed it with another pinch to both nipples before he was removing his hands.

Loki would have complained if they weren’t making a swift beeline for Loki’s pants. When he felt Tony’s fingers expertly unbuckling them, he arched to help get them removed.

He was rewarded by another kiss and a gentle tug to his bellybutton piercing. It was then followed by Tony making a very direct and satisfying path downwards until Loki’s fingers were clenched in brunet hair and he was arching forward, groaning over the feeling of that expert mouth working him while talented fingers caught his piercing and tugged on it deliciously.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I planned to post next, or when I planned to post it, but whatever! Enjoy anyway! Happy end of NaNo, I'm going to sleep for a month ^^'
> 
> Also, I'm not 100% sure if this counts as 'M' but it's pretty heavily implied so, eh. Better safe than sorry.


End file.
